


Putting On A Show

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Beads, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, implied aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony and Steve indulge in Tony's exhibition kink to great effect----Kinktober Prompt 21 - Exhibitionism/Voyeurism
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Kudos: 54





	Putting On A Show

Steve and Tony had met one another online in various kink communities and had struck up a friendship almost immediately. They had very similar likes in terms of their kink preferences and it hadn’t taken long at all before they were trading contact information and meeting up in person to try out a few scenes together. They got on like a house on fire and the rest was history.

Even after finding one another, neither became less active in the kink community. There were always new toys coming out and new ideas for scenes that they could try that they would miss out on otherwise. That continued connection was what had led the two of them to be attending a kink conference over the long weekend. There were booths to look at, toys to buy, and lube to stock up on. On top of all of that, there was a public scene that the two of them would be showcasing.

Tony was wearing nothing but a pair of booty shorts and his collar as he strutted through the crowds at Steve’s side to where they would be putting on their show. Steve was still in his normal clothes; khaki pants and a blue button down shirt giving a distinct air of difference in power between him and his sub.

Excitement thrummed through the both of them as they walked through the crowded paths between the booths. At the end of the row the space opened up into a free area with a large glass container right in the center. It was that container that Steve and Tony made their way directly towards. The two of them had been looking forward to the exhibition that they would be putting on and the container was to be their stage.

The container was seven feet tall and each side was seven feet wide forming a perfect cube. The thing that really made the container stand out though was that each wall was made out of glass. With the lights off inside, the glass was dark but that was shortly remedied. Steve flipped on the light switch to the container before reaching for the door to step inside.

With the light on those standing outside the container could see into it. They could see the stool and small table with various toys and lube waiting on it. They could see through the glass with perfect clarity. The same could not be said for those inside the container.

When Steve and Tony stepped inside, Steve closed the door behind them. Instead of seeing the growing crowd outside, all they could see were their images reflected back at them in the glass. Each pane was in reality a one way mirror giving everyone outside the perfect view in without allowing either of them to view their audience.

Tony was practically vibrating with excitement when the door was closed behind the two of them. As much fun as it was looking through the booths and buying new toys and gear, this was what Tony had been looking forward to the most for the convention. He had an exhibition kink a mile wide and this was the best place to indulge in it with the absolute number of consenting adults to watch him get taken apart.

Steve laid a steadying hand on Tony’s shoulder. He knew just how excited the other man could get which had sometimes led him to rushing in too fast and getting minor injuries. That wasn’t something that Steve was willing to allow as long as he was the one playing with Tony. That warm touch of skin on skin did settle Tony enough that he no longer felt like he was about to vibrate out of his own skin.

Once Tony was settled down Steve gave his shoulder one last squeeze before letting go and gesturing at the table. “Go and pick out your favorite toy that you want me to use on you and I’ll pick out one that I want to use on you,” Steve instructed.

Tony practically skipped over to the table and looked over the selection. There was an array of toys that Steve had clearly picked out ahead of time based on their previous days’ browsing. Tony knew Steve had purchased some new toys in secret and he could feel his heartbeat increase in anticipation looking at the mouth watering selections that Steve had made. Tony was sure that he would enjoy each and every one of the toys but the length of five anal beads was calling to him. The beads ranged in size from that of a large grape to a medium sized clementine. Tony couldn’t wait to feel that stretching him open.

Having made his selection Tony watched as Steve made his choice. It was a relatively plain dildo. The thing that made it stand out was its size being just slightly bigger than Steve himself was. It also had a suction cup attached to the bottom of it which Tony was sure that Steve would make use of. There was very little that Steve didn’t think through before deciding on.

With their choices made Steve put the rest of the toys away in the bag he’d hidden them away in after making the purchase. The only thing left on the table was a brand new bottle of lube that Tony could read claimed to have both warming and tingling properties. Tony couldn’t wait to get to test it out.

“Are you ready?” Steve aside wanting to be sure before they got started.

Not only could everyone outside of the container see everything going on inside, they could also hear everything as well. There were tiny speakers in each corner of the ceiling that would project everything the two of them said. Not only was this for the entertainment of those watching, getting to hear the dirty talk that went along with the scene, it was also for the safety of the men inside. With the audience being able to hear, they would know if a sub had used their safeword and if the Dom was ignoring it or not. The door to the container wasn’t locked and in the event that one of the participants was in danger, others would know right away so that they could step in.

When Tony answered that he was indeed ready everyone could hear just how eager he was for Steve to get started on him. This kept safety in mind and got the crowd worked up for the scene to come.

“Lose the shorts and bend over the table,” Steve ordered, picking up the toys that they were going to play with and moving them out of the way.

Tony gave a shimmy to his hips as he pulled his booty shorts down over the curve of his nice, round ass. He knew that it was one of his best assets and he wanted to make sure that anyone watching him got a good show out of it. Kicking off the shorts Tony bent over the edge of the table, standing up on his tiptoes, really making his butt pop out for all to see. Steve couldn’t resist the temptation to bring his hand down in a sharp slap to the meat of Tony’s ass. Tony yelped and looked over his shoulder to stick his tongue out at Steve. He wasn’t the only one that could be a brat in their relationship.

“Giving everyone a show like the good slut that you are?” Steve teased as he picked up the bottle of lube and started ripping off the new plastic. “Want to show everyone that tight little hole of yours? Go ahead. Reach back and spread those cheeks. Give everyone a nice view of your hole.”

Tony was letting out little moans as he did as he was told. Reaching behind himself Tony took each cheek of his ass in hand and spread them apart. The tight furl of muscle winked to anyone that was looking, though neither could see how many people that really was.

“Look at that,” Steve murmured. “It’s just waiting to be destroyed isn’t it Tony? You need something up your tight hole? Need to be filled and stretched open for everyone to see? I think you do. Let’s get started and see just how much that tight little hole can take shall we.”

With that Steve wasted no time breaking into the new bottle of lube and using it to stretch open Tony’s hole. Steve positioned himself standing by Tony’s shoulders and facing back towards his ass so that as he worked his fingers inside his body wouldn’t be impeding the view of anyone that was watching them.

Steve only went as far as two fingers so that each bead would have the maximum amount of stretch when pushed into though he did make sure to use plenty of lube. By the time Steve was picking up the beads and coating them in the slick Tony was moaning and wiggling his hips from side to side at the feeling brought on from the new lube.

“Steve, fuck Steve,” Tony gasped and moaned. He could feel the lube that had already been used heating up into a pleasant tingle in his ass. He could only imagine how good it would feel once something more solid was inside really pressing the lube into the inner walls of his ass.

“Yes that’s right Tony,” Steve said as he pressed the first of the beads against Tony’s stretched rim. “Now it’s time to really work that hole open. You ready for the beads you picked out?”

“Yes, yes, yes, yes,” Tony chanted over and over again, only coming to a stop when the first bead pushed inside. His words became a formless moan as a second bead quickly followed the first.

The third one took a little more work but eventually joined the first two inside of him. Steve used his free hand to rub soothing circles on Tony’s back as he gave him a short rest between beads. True none of them were overly large, especially in comparison to things that they had played with in the past but he knew that it could still be an overwhelming feeling to be so full. Judging Tony to be ready, Steve slowly pressed the fourth bead against his hole. It stuck at the widest part for a moment but Steve just twisted it round and round while continuing to apply consistent pressure. Eventually Tony’s ass gave first before the bead did.

“One more left to go,” Steve encouraged.

Tony let out a choked off sob of want and clutched harder at the cheeks of his ass for dear life. Even if Steve wasn’t trying to make a show out of it he still would have gone slow with the last bead as the ones already in Tony’s ass shifted to accommodate the added stretch. By the time the fifth and final bead was seated snuggly inside of Tony, Steve could imagine that he could hear the polite applause from the crowd he was sure had gathered to watch the two of them.

Tony was panting and moaning absolute gibberish against the table as his ass spasmed, clenching and unclenching around the objects that had just been put inside. Steve knelt down in front of him and gently brushed Tony’s hair back out of his face in repetitive pats. He took the moment to check over the other man to make sure that he was doing okay. There were tears in the corners of Tony’s eyes and his pupils were dilated wide but he had the happiest, dopey grin on his face that Steve didn’t have any concern that Tony was doing anything other than loving the scene.

“Ready for them to come back out?” Steve asked.

Tony whined and shifted on the table as though trying to keep them inside against the threat of Steve taking them away. “Nooo,” he whined. “Don’t want to be empty.”

Steve grinned and continued to pet the other man. “You won’t be empty for long I promise. Remember, we’ve still got the toy I picked out to play with.”

Tony seemed to think it over for a minute while Steve waited patiently. Eventually he nodded his head and Steve placed a quick kiss on his forehead before standing up and turning his attention back to Tony’s wonderful backside. Steve ran his hands over the globe of Tony’s ass which was still being held open by his hands. Taking hold of the end of the anal beads, Steve kept a slow and steady pressure as he pulled them back out again. As they dragged over Tony’s prostate and rim the man let out a wail of pleasure and came all over the underside of the table just as the last bead left his body.

Setting the beads aside to be cleaned up later Steve went about getting the next part of the scene set up while Tony calmed down from his sudden orgasm. “So pretty,” Steve complimented. “I’m sure everyone watching was impressed. What do you think Tony? Do you think everyone enjoyed watching you cum all over the table when I pulled the beads out?”

Tony swallowed a few times to moisten his suddenly dry throat. “Who wouldn’t enjoy watching my ass get played with?” he quipped back.

Steve chuckled at the sass. It was one thing that he absolutely loved about his partner. If Tony was snarking back then he was feeling just fine. Steve helped Tony let go of his ass and stand up so he could see what was coming next. On the other side of the table was the stool on which Steve had used the suction cup at the base of the dildo he picked out to attach it to. It was glistening with a layer of the new lube while it waited to find a home in Tony’s ass.

Tony felt his knees wobble at the sight. The thought of having that thing fill him up and riding it while still oversensitive from the orgasm he had just had was having a definite effect on his cock. The poor thing was already trying to get hard and Tony was certain that it wouldn’t take him very long.

Climbing onto the stool so that he could ride the dildo was a bit precarious but Steve provided a strong foundation for Tony to lean on. Tony climbed up carefully and with Steve’s help, lined up his already well stretched hole with the dildo and sank down onto it with a low, drawn out moan. In order to keep himself steady Tony reached behind and held onto Steve by his sides to give him something to ground himself with.

Once Tony was seated in place, Steve coated his hand with another generous squirt of the new lube and took hold of him by the cock. It only took a few strokes with the warming and tingling lube to get Tony hard for a second time as Steve began to jerk him off.

“Open your legs Tony,” Steve ordered, tapping the inside of one of Tony’s thighs. “People are watching you. They want to see all of the goods after all. They want to see just how slutty you can be for them to watch and admire. You want that don’t you Tony. You want everyone’s eyes on you, watching you fucking yourself on a dildo while I jerk you off. You get off on this don’t you Tony. You get off on knowing that you’re the center of everyone’s attention.”

The more Steve talked the harder Tony got in his hand. They had talked about Tony’s exhibition kink and played around with a bit before as a fantasy but this was the first time they had really gotten to play with it full force and Steve already knew that it was going to be something that they came back to over and over again. There was no way that he wouldn’t want to bring his partner this much pleasure as often as he possibly could.

Tony’s grip on Steve’s sides tightened until his nails were digging in as his hips undulated as much as they could around the dildo inside of him. Steve was sure that he would have bruises the next day but he didn’t stop for a moment. Instead he sped up his strokes, twisting his wrist just the way Tony liked best. It all came to a crescendo when Tony threw his head back and screamed out his orgasm as it dragged him under.

Hand flying, Steve coaxed out every last drop of cum that Tony had to give until the other man was flinching from the oversensitivity and he finally had to let go. Staying in place, Steve held Tony safely in his arms as he went limp on the stool in exhaustion, the dildo still buried deep in his ass.

In a few minutes Steve would need to rouse Tony and help him climb down and clean up so that could head back to their hotel room for a post scene nap and recharge. The scene might be over but his responsibilities weren’t. They could discuss later how things went and when they wanted to plan for another event like this because Steve was certain Tony would want to do as many shows as possible now that he had a taste.

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://images.app.goo.gl/JhrK47bNhy4omeqx9) was the inspiration for the container Steve and Tony scene in, just reversed direction of the one way of the glass


End file.
